


Hotshot

by HiMyNameIsNotSlimShady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Characters mentioned in passing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forever Captain of the Starfleet Enterprise, Forever First Officer of the Starfleet Enterprise, Graduation, I make my own alien race, Kid Fic, M/M, Older!Jim, Older!Spock, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Space Husbands, Spock and Jim have a kid, T'hy'la, Xenophobia, bouncing baby boy, growing up/grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMyNameIsNotSlimShady/pseuds/HiMyNameIsNotSlimShady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a sixty four point three percent chance I'll die doing this in the next ten years. There's a fifty eight point seven chance Abe will die. He gets a five point six difference because he sticks to the shadows better than I do," Ethan sasses back. "I've come to peace with it papa. If it's not me, it'll be someone else. Why should I make that person take the risk?" </p><p>"Because you're my child!" Jim shouts. Ethan gives him a confused look.</p><p>"And that makes me better than everyone else? That I'm Captain Kirk's son?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Star Trek fic and I had a lot of fun writing it. I love Parent!Spirk. They do it well.  
> No beta, all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy! Leave a like and comment if you want!

When Jim and Spock hold their baby boy for the first time since he's removed from the artificial womb they've kept close by their bed, Jim cries and laughs, holding their child close to him while Spock touches their foreheads together lightly. He might have even smiled but the only other witness in the room was Doctor Leonard McCoy and he might have been too busy wiping his own eyes to sass about the miracle happening on Spock's face and focused on the miracle of the tiny three quarters human his best friends made.

Yeah, Bones cried.

***

Ethan is ten years old when's he's sent home with a black eye, swollen knuckles, and three days suspension from school. His hair is dark like Spock's and he has the same chocolate eyes, pointed ears and slanted brows, but he's got Jim's nose, full lips and tan skin. One fourth Vulcan, but he doesn't act like it. He's smarter than all hell and he's a sarcastic little shit that both fills Jim with pride and overwhelming frustration because Ethan of course acquired the eyebrow raise from Spock and uses it on Jim all the time before getting sent to his room. Jim is useless when it comes to his Vulcans.

"What has happened?" Spock asks calmly, sitting by their son and putting a hand on his small shoulder. Jim is standing and fuming because some little punk bitch kid had the  _nerve_ to hit his baby boy and when he finds the little prick he is going to  _hurt_ the-

Spock looks at him with a raised brow and a gives a very annoyed tug at their bond. Jim tries to settle and focuses back on their son who is watching the exchange with a smirk.

"Answer your dad, kiddo. It's alright," Jim says with a smile and he hopes it's reassuring. Ethan's smile diminishes and he takes a deep breathe. He glances and Spock and then back at Jim. He opens his mouth then closes it, probably thinking of the right thing to say.

"I punched Garret Jackson in the face at recess and then his buddy Daniel Packerman socked me back. But I'm not mad at Danny, he was just defending his friend right? So I'm not mad at Danny," Ethan says looking at the floor and picking at his uniform pants. Jim gives a loud exhale and runs a hand over his face. Spock blinks slowly.

"Would you elaborate on the occurrence that took place before you..." Spock pauses because he's trying desperately not to make it seem like their kid assaulted another kid's face but it was hard, "initiated physical conflict with Garret Jackson at the time of recess?" Spock asks, this time removing his hand from Ethan's shoulder and placing it on Ethan's tuff of hair. Ethan melts back into the couch and Spock follows with him. Jim can't help himself and sits on the other side of Ethan and hold's his baby boy's hand.

"We were playing Fleet with Tony and Clara and I wanted to be captain, but Garret said he wanted to be captain and I couldn't so I said okay I'll be first officer. Garret looked at me again and he said I couldn't be first officer because that was for Danny. So I said okay I'll be an engineer like Uncle Scotty but Garret told me no again and I was super mad and I asked him well why not. He told me that Vulcans, even mix blood Vulcans can't be in a Starship," Ethan's face is bright red with anger and Jim can guess his is too. He looks at Spock who is patiently waiting for their son to continue and Jim tries to reel back the anger from touching the bond.

"I told him yes they can too. Just ask my dad 'cause he's the first officer of the Starship Enterprise and my other papa is the Captain. I said go home and look up First Officer Spock and Captain Kirk. He just rolled his eyes at me and said Vulcans can only go to the Science Academy on New Vulcan. He said  _his_ dad told him so. And I said well my  _dads_ proved his dad wrong. Then he rolled his middle finger up at me and I decked him. And I'm not going to lie dads, it felt good," Ethan crosses his arms and looks defensive. The familial bond they share with him is pulsing with unspent anger and pride. Spock gives Jim a shared look and Spock lets reassurance flood through. Ethan relaxes a little but he knows what's happening and still keeps his arms crossed.

"Garret's dad is a dick," Jim says suddenly and Ethan's face breaks out into a large smile. Spock narrows his eyes and Jim can tell he is going to be thoroughly lectured on his use of language. And not the sexy kind of lecture.

"Jim," Spock says sternly. Jim sticks his tongue out at his husband. Why not go the full mile at this point?

"Aww dad but papa's right!" Ethan says turning to Spock and sticking out his bottom lip. Spock's eyes soften a little before narrowing lightning quick at Ethan.

"You have been imitating your papa as of late when ordeals involving you and I may involve discipline. You believe this will leviate your punishment?" Spock more states than asks and Jim's eyebrows rise to his hairline.

"He gives me your eyebrow when he decides to be a sass master about everything. Including when I'm about to ground him."

Spock looks to Jim then back to Ethan who's snickering behind his hand. He stops immediately when he meets his parents' eyes.

"Hey, it was good while it lasted," He says looking back up to his parents. Jim's mouth gapes open and Spock closes his eyes in a quick ten second meditation. Good Lord, this child will be the death of them.

"Ethan, you will go to your room and stay there until dinner. While I am not disappointed in your defending your family, I am disappointed in how you handled the situation with violence and your tendency in using our qualities against each other parent in situations of discipline. We will discuss your punishment further after dinner, when your father and I have had a chance to process and discuss the situation."

Ethan groans loudly and pulls himself up from the couch dragging his feet on the floor before turning around with a question on his tongue.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace hotshot," Jim says crossing his arms and hoping he comes off as stern. He knows it's not working when Ethan smiles brightly.

"What's for dinner?" He asks and Jim can see his little fingers cross in hope. Jim looks back to Spock who has a small smile tugging his lips and nods at Jim.

"How does vegetarian lasagna and plomeek soup sound?" Jim asks with a smile. Ethan's face explodes into a supernova and Jim can feel his heart stop.

"Thanks papa! Thanks dad!"

Ethan turns to walk away when Jim hails him back.

"One more question before you're in solitary confinement."

Ethan nods once, suspicion on his face. Yup, definitely very unVulcan.

"How's the other kid look?" Jim asks and he can't help the pride blooming in his chest when Ethan's eyes light up.

"You might get a call from his dad later on. I think I broke his nose."

And Ethan is off like a light, sprinting to his room and Jim doesn't think he's ever seen anyone move so fast.

Jim groans as the realization dawns on him and he sinks back into the couch and massages his forehead. He feels Spock shift his way till he is pressed along Jim's sides and grabs Jim's free hand, freely giving Vulcan kisses. Little slivers of love and lust flow up his arm.

"Thanks for the distraction," Jim says lolling his head to the side and watching Spock rest his head back and close his eyes.

"Always t'hy'la."

Jim tries to relax back into the couch and slip into the feeling of Spock gently massaging their fingers together but he just-

"He broke the kid's nose! Holy shit!" Jim groans and turns over to interrupt Spock's zen. Spock sighs and looks over to Jim.

"He is Vulcan. Though we do not know the extent of his strength, it will be above that of a normal human, but not to the extent of a full blooded Vulcan either. Just as his blood color is not the same green as mine, nor the red of yours. The black color is a most strange occurrence, but there is no other like our Ethan. He is unique," Spock says tracing his fingertips playfully over Jim's psi points. Jim laughs and captures the roaming hand with his own and kisses each of Spock's fingers. Spock's breathe hitches lightly and he settles even deeper into the plushness of the couch.

"He's going to give us grey hair sooner than later and I don't know about you but I'm far too young okay? I'm only fourty three."

"Jim, it is impossible for anyone, especially a child to turn another's hair color without the use of dyes pertaining to the purpose of chemically changing the protein's color. The greying of one's hair is the proceeding of loss of pigment in the hair strand."

Jim blinks once, then twice, then notices the tiny smirk on Spock's face.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?"

Spock's smirk becomes more apparent and Jim laughs loudly before pulling Spock closer to him and breathing him in. Their bond thrums bright and Jim playfully drums across it. He never gets tired of feeling Spock there in his mind. It's peaceful.

Spock scratches lightly at the back of Jim's neck and tugs at the small hairs there for Jim to look up. Jim smiles into Spock's neck and lazily glances at his husband who pulls his face in for a kiss. It's slow and glamorous and Jim moans softly into the soft lips against his.

Then his PADD trills from the small coffee table in front of them. Jim pulls away regretfully but Spock, with eel like movement, slides gracefully to sit pristinely on his lap. Spock picks up the PADD with a short glance to the screen and raises an unimpressed brow before showing it to Jim.

"Fuck," Jim breathes out in a whisper. He looks at Spock but receives no pity.

"I dealt with the last discrepancy caused by our child. The 'Paper Airplane Incident' as it was dubbed. As humans say, 'It's your turn.'"

"Spoooocckk!" Jim whines grabbing his husband's thigh and running a hand up and down it. Spock thrusts the trilling PADD at him once more.

"Handle the situation with Garret Jackson's father and we will continue," Spock stands up elegantly, straightens his shirt and gives a small glare to the PADD.

"Tell Mr. Jackson that should he find conversing with the Captain of the Enterprise insufficient, he may proceed to call her First Officer. I do not take insults to my son lightly."

Jim gives a nod because that, that gave him a huge boner. Protective Spock. Angry protective Spock. Get's him every time.

Spock turns sharply and walks to the kitchen to get dinner started. No replicators tonight.

The PADD trills consistently and Jim grabs it with a huff and feels the underlying anger make itself known. He composes himself, looking every bit the captain he is and glares heatedly into the face of Mr. Jackson who is glaring back just as hard. He's around Jim's age, maybe a few years older, but he's got a receding hairline and Pinocchio would have a serious contest with this guy's nose.

"Mr. Kirk, there-"

Jim cuts him off with a wave of his hand. In his head he recounts the story Ethan told him and his fury heightens.

"Captain Kirk, please," Jim says sternly, like he's talking to a particularly annoying ensign who's fucked up immensely. Mr. Jackson straightens a little but his frown deepens.

"Your son broke my child's nose!" He grits through his teeth. Jim fights back a smile and keeps his face straight.

"Your son was being a bigot, like I'm told his father is. Something about Vulcans not supposed to being on a Starship? Something about the Science Academy?"

Mr. Jackson's face turns a deep scarlet. He opens his mouth then closes it.

"My son has Vulcan blood in him. My husband, you know the First Officer of the Starship Enterprise, he's Vulcan. When you insult my family, insult their heritage, shit, insult anybody based on culture or race, you're not only insulting me, but the entire identity and purpose of the Federation. The Federation who's backing and funding the school our kids go to, to educate future captains, first officers, engineers, and ensigns," Jim pauses and lets himself smile at the tomato coloring on the other man's face. "Now, I'm not telling you how to raise your son, but if you keep filling your son's head with stupid shit, I'm going to have to have a one on one talk with you face to fist understand?" Jim raises his brow in a question.

"Are you threatening me? And how would the Federation feel about that?" Mr. Jackson yells. Jim rolls his eyes.

"No, it's a promise but I'm sure I could get away with a threat. Now my husband? He _can_ get away with a threat. He can get away with  _going through_ with it. In fact let me patch you through."

Jim slides the man's face towards Spock's PADD number and he hears a single trill come from the kitchen. Effectively, the trill cuts short and Spock's deep voice resonates.

"Mr. Jackson."

A shiver travels down Jim's spine because, _fuck_ , that guy does not know what is coming. 

Jim smirks evilly and turns slightly when a little presence makes itself known against his side. Ethan stands by the couch looking into the doorway of the kitchen like he can see his dad talking.

"You guys are so cool."

Ethan is still staring into the doorway but his little fist is outstretched towards Jim and he smiles as he bumps his fist against his son's. He grabs his arm and pulls him to his chest.

"Come on hotshot, let's listen to your dad tear this guy a new asshole."

Ethan laughs loudly and settles himself against his papa's chest. He looks up at Jim and grins.

"So cool."

***

Ethan is fifteen and he's holed up in his room throwing everything against the walls that he can lift. Which is a lot because he's just as strong as his dad. His dresser crashes against the wall and makes a satisfactory crack. It falls and a large dent is left.

He pulls at his hair and curls up in a corner of his room waiting for his parents to get home from the Federation Base near San Francisco. They've just gotten home a week ago from an eight month excursion. The Enterprise is going to be planetside for at least four months and Ethan is grateful, he is, but this thing in his head... Oh God.

His parents are home half an hour later and they're taking two steps at a time racing to his room. His door slams open and Jim is there, his eyes searching wildly until they land on him in a dark corner. Spock is right behind him as they fall to their knees by him.

"Hey hotshot what's wrong? Your dad says there's something wrong," Jim says running his hands over Ethan's sweaty face, surveying the broken room around him. The worry is present in his voice and he looks back to Ethan who has red rimmed eyes and a chalky complexion, so far different than his regular healthy glow and dark happy eyes. Ethan knocks back his hands and whimpers.

"Ethan, your mind," Spock says reaching a hand out to his son's face but stops after Ethan flinches. His eyes dart between his parents.

"I can  _feel_ people. When I touch them. Sort of like you dad but I can't hear them, but I can _feel_ them. In training today, we were wrestling and I couldn't-" Ethan takes a steadying breathe and runs both of his hands through his hair. "Felix was so sad and I think my heart was going to burst. And then I was walking down the halls and every time I bumped into someone it was such a heightened level of happy, sad, rage, embarrassment... I puked. I lost my shit right there in the hall."

Spock winces and Jim can feel some familiar pain through the bond.

"You know what's wrong," Jim says facing Spock who nods, still looking at their son in his huddled mess.

"Your telepathic abilities are appearing. Some possibility was present that your Vulcan heritage would allow you to read another individual-"

"There was a twenty three point seven percent chance I'd develop telepathy. There was a fourty six point three chance I'd develop above average strength and an eleven point two percent chance that I'll even be able to bond. I did the math dad," Ethan grunts as new tears spring forth from his eyes.

Spock looks away then back to Ethan.

"Forgive me son," Spock whispers. He cast his head down and Jim looks at him in surprise. Ethan stares wide eyed at his dad and opens and closes his mouth.

"No, dad it's not-"

"There was a chance your mind could develop as most Vulcan children. However, when it did not make itself known when you were a child when your increase of strength did, I had assumed your mind would develop as a human's. I should have taught you how to use your shields even if their was no logical reason why. Vulcans have much more intense emotions, and to experience them and the effect of others on an unshielded mind could cause great harm... I am sorry." Spock looks up and there are tears on his face. Ethan springs from his spot and hugs his dad. Jim takes the chance and embraces them both.

"You didn't know dad. Neither of you knew. It's just... My head is _aching_ ," Ethan whispers into their shirts. Spock is the first to pull back and he settles fully in front of him. Jim takes the cue and settles on the other side.

"Babe, can't you help him sort his mind out? The meld can help right?" Jim asks Spock reaching for his hand and looking for reassurance, looking for something. Their child was in pain and it was suffocating not being able to do anything about it. Spock studies Ethan for a moment before nodding.

"Ethan, I can help you. If I meld with you, I will be able to help form your shields and organize your mind. After, I will teach you to meditate and how to control your shields."

"Go for it dad, we've melded before. The familial bond exercise right?" Ethan asks slumping against the wall looking a little defeated. Jim's heart constricts and he squeezes Spock's hand.

"This meld will be different. I must delve further than that. I will see some, not all, but some secrets you may keep. It is only to help you build a foundation of your shields. I will not meld with you without your word though," Spock answers back kindly stretching out his hand. Immediately Ethan looks apprehensive and Jim's mind goes wild trying to find out what his son might be trying to keep from them. Drinking? Drugs? Sex? Sure Jim was a delinquent at his age, but Ethan was... He was his _son._

"Fuck it. At this point just make it stop."

Spock frowns at the use of language but Jim nods understanding what it must be like.

Spock gently put his fingers to Ethan's psi points. Jim holds his breathe for a minute until he sees Spock's and Ethan's eyes close and Ethan relax his body. Spock is still holding his hand and Jim is reluctant to let go, so he doesn't. He sits and waits and wipes sweat off his baby boy's forehead.

"It's okay hotshot, we got you," Jim whispers and kisses his cheek.

***

"Is he going to be okay?" Jim asks one month after they found Ethan. He and Spock are in bed and the lights are turned down low. Spock opens his eyes slowly and stares at the ceiling. Their legs are in tangles and Jim's head is resting on Spock's chest. He turns to look at Spock with his chin propped up on his hand.

"I believe so. It will be difficult for him to control his empathy. When we are children we learn as we grow how to handle our emotions and shields. He is... much older in comparison. He has had all his life to be acquainted with his mind, only to have to learn how to reuse it. How to think. His frustration will rise six percent in the upcoming months," Spock sighs. He rests a hand on Jim's back and rubs slightly up and down. Jim knows he's looking for comfort and gives him a small but bright smile.

"He's got a good teacher. Besides, he's got a huge family backing him and he knows it."

Jim strokes the bond in his mind with love and comfort. Spock gives a small smile in return and moves his hand to card through the silver streaked blonde hair at the base of Jim's neck. He pauses momentarily and Jim catches the small spike of restlessness in his mind.

"Come on, tell me babe. What's the issue?" Jim asks fighting the comfortable urge to close his eyes. Spock glances down and resumes a steadier pace of petting Jim.

"I was able to see into Ethan's mind a bit more than was necessary," Spock confesses. Jim raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You spied on our kid while trying to fix his brain?"

Spock gives him a pointed glare.

"I wished to assess the health of our child. Jim laughed and nuzzled his chest.

"Okay, okay, go on."

"He is... engaging in..." Spock seemed to struggle with the word.

"He has given and received 'blowjobs' by a Tallarin named Abraham."

Jim cracks his eyes open wide and sits up in bed with lightning speed. Spock lays still and sighs as Jim commands the light to a full one hundred percent.

"My hotshot is giving blowjobs?" Jim hisses. Spock closes his eyes and lifts a hand to shield them from the onslaught of light.

"And receiving them," Spock points out. Jim glares heatedly at his husband and hits him on the arm.

"And you didn't think it was necessary to inform me? He's too young!"

Spock sighs again and pulls himself to sit by the headboard of their bed. He raises a brow at Jim and crosses him arms.

"Without the meld we would have never have known. It is his privacy and I believe you yourself had engaged in sexual activity at his age. From what I have seen, he cares deeply for Abraham and Abraham cares for him. He turns sixteen next month and I believe he is mature enough to make his decisions. By most standards, our son is considered extremely handsome." Spock pauses, "He does not know that I know."

Spock is still looking the pinnacle of calm perfection but Jim is two seconds from a break down.

"But he's my _baby_!" Jim whines, there's a drop in his stomach and he feels like he could die.

"And what the fuck is a Tallarin anyway?" Jim asks dropping onto his mattress face down with energy a man his age should not have. Spock grabs his PADD and pulls up a picture, holding it out for Jim to see and forcing him to sit up again.

"The Tallarin are a species of reptilian humanoid that have recently joined The Federation, though they have been in contact with humans before. Abraham had transferred from their home planet Toroona about six months ago. He is sixteen Terran years old."

Jim looks at the PADD and sees a picture of Ethan holding hands and smiling brightly with... well shit.

Abraham is tall, taller than Ethan and that kid has sprouted to almost six feet already. He had longish black hair swept back and was covered in russet scales. Well, Jim was guessing because his uniform covered everything except his hands and head. He had a strong jaw and smaller than average nose with green snake like eyes. He had bow lips and of course his son is dating a supermodel covered in scales.

"He looks like he belongs in GQ Starfleet Edition," Jim grunts out. He flips through the PADD and sees some more pictures of his son philandering aboutwith Godzilla. He does look happy though.

"I believe he is also considered extremely handsome by most standards," Spock agrees, tilting over the screen to look at the pictures himself. Jim gave him a calculating look that was lost on the mop of dark hair before him.

"Want to explain why you've got like fifteen pictures of this kid you stalker?" Jim asks with an inquisitive stare and bemused quirk of his lips. Spock gives him a quick snobbish glance.

"I will not allow my child to 'date' anyone unworthy of his affections," Spock adds with a bored tone. Jim snorts with amusement and gives the PADD back to Spock who continues to swipe through the pictures.

"What's his grades like?" Jim asks, saddling up to his husband who throws an arm around his shoulders.

"He's considered exceptionally gifted along with Ethan. He has a two hundred IQ score compared to Ethan who has a two hundred fifteen score."

"That's my boy," Jim says with a wide grin and fist bumps himself with Spock looking on with his signature brow raised.

"What about his record?" Jim asks trying to compose himself. Spock clears his throat.

"One to rival my own. It is possible he will be a very good influence on Ethan," Spock admits setting the PADD on the bedside table and ordering the lights down to ten percent. Jim nods once then gets comfortable against his t'h'yla and closes his eyes.

A few moments pass before it's disrupted.

"We should invite him to dinner," Jim murmurs.

"Agreed. Perhaps you should wear your alligator shoes Doctor McCoy sent you on his last visit to Georgia."

***

"How's it feel to be graduated?" Abraham asks smoothing out the shoulders of Ethan's Starfleet uniform in the bathroom of the Federation graduation hall. Ethan smiles brightly and grabs the back of Abe's neck to smash their mouths together. He's careful to mind Abe's fangs and smirks wildly when they break and he has a dazed look on his gorgeous face.

"Ask yourself, you just graduated too," Ethan laughs molding his palms to Abe's hips and enjoying the firmness found there. Abe smirks and tastes the air with his tongue. His smirk widens and he tastes the air again.

"You can't actually be horny. We still have the dinner to get through," Abe says absently mimicking a meld with his fingers on Ethan's cheek. His fingers scrape against the well kept five o'clock shadow there. Ethan was a sight to behold. Twenty two and delicious in Abe's opinion.

"I'm high off the buzz. Forget the dinner honoring us, let's honor ourselves," Ethan says smirking and dropping to his knees. Abe's eyes widen comically.

"Babe! Anyone could walk in!"

"Free show then, or you know, we COULD charge," Ethan mutters undoing Abe's button and fly on his uniform slacks easily. Abe settles his hands on Ethan's shoulders and squeezes. His breathing is heavy and his cock is beginning to harden drastically and embarrassingly fast.

"Your dads are waiting!" Abe pleads half heartedly when Ethan frees his red scaled cock and gives a kiss to the tip that almost makes him choke on his tongue. Ethan smiles wickedly.

"Let them wait. I'm third generation Kirk to graduate Starfleet. I deserve a _reward_."

He doesn't pause as he swallows Abe down whole and hollows out his cheeks. Abe throws his head back and gives an honest to God hiss. Ethan moans at the sound and sucks as he travels back up to the tip and repeats as he goes back down. He laves his tongue to the beautiful three ridges on the underside of Abe's dick.

"Goddamnit Ethan!" Abe hisses and Ethan doubles his effort to get him to hiss again.

***

"They're going to know. Oh God they're going to know," Abe hisses in his ear as they make their way through the crowd of graduates sitting at their dinner tables with their families. They find their table quick enough with Uncle Bones, Uncle Scotty, Aunty Uhura, and his dads. Pavy and Sulu were busy getting the Enterprise back into shape. They'd probably join later.

"Shut the fuck up babe," Ethan grits through his teeth.

"You are both late," Spock says in his usual stoic demeanor but eyes them with the same suspicion he's had since Ethan was sixteen. Jim smiles but it travels to skepticism as he takes them in. He narrows his eyes at Ethan and looks like he's about to say something but waves his hand away and takes a drink.

"You're your papa's son that's for sure," Uncle Bones says with a roll of his eyes and points unapologetically to Abe's half open fly with a smirk. Abe's coloring begins to dull and he turns to glare at Ethan as he pulls his zipper up.

"You dumbass," Abe doesn't even whisper it. Uncle Scotty laughs loudly and Aunty Uhura struggles to hide her smile behind her hand. His papa spits out his mouthful of drink and he thinks his dad is going to combust.

"I cannae think of a better way to start the evening! Congratulations boys!" Uncle Scotty laughs and winks at them as they take their seats. He hands them both a glass of whiskey from his personal stash and Ethan watches Abe down his in one swig. Ethan thinks, what the hell, and downs his too.

He glances at his parents who are red faced, well papa is, dad's got a green twinge to his ears. His dad is staring intently at the plain white napkins on the table and his papa has his face covered by both of his hands and his shoulders are shaking with laughter.

"Our son is a delinquent." Ethan thinks he hears his papa say. Abe groans and face plants into the table. Ethan rolls his eyes and lays a hand on the back of his defeated boyfriend's neck.

"Oh please, we're all adults," Ethan says picking at a dinner roll on the table in front of him. His dad finally looks at him and raises a brow.

"Yes, but do try to remember that most of the people at the table have seen you running naked throughout the house when you were four and a half," Spock says with a small smile as Ethan's face turns a shade of light grey, a horrible side effect of black blood. Abe snorts out a laugh and raises his head and props it up on his hand.

"You were a streaker huh?" Abe asks with a laugh as Ethan punches his shoulder in retaliation.

"You should have seen him when he was six and refused clothes all together. Ran around the backyard naked for two hours as Spock and I tried to catch him. He was a speedy little shit and we couldn't get him in the house until I sprayed his little butt with the hose," Jim says laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

Spock turns his face into Jim's space so no one can see the uncontrolled fit of silent laughter as he recalled the incident in question.

"I was there! I remember having to give a lecture on why clothes were important. Visiting Jim was never as entertaining as that day," Uncle Bones says gruffly with a smirk. Aunty Uhura is giggling and Uncle Scotty is desperately trying to swallow his mouthful of scotch and not spray them with it.

Abe laughs loudly then quickly tries to stop unsuccessfully as Ethan glares daggers at him. He turns on Ethan and wraps his arms obnoxiously around his waist and shoulders while Ethan ignores him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not funny I won't laugh anymore," Abe lies as Ethan turns a snobby nose in the air.

"I thought all this shit was aired out when the baby pictures were shown," Ethan grumbles, batting away Abe's mouth attempting to kiss his cheek in apology.

"A parent's job of embarrassing their child is never finished. It's a life long career," His papa says with a smile. His dad turns to look at them finally composed and gives a small smirk in his direction.

"Quite so."

Ethan groans and rolls his eyes.

"So how's your mom Abraham?" Aunty Uhura asks turning her attention to Abe who finally disentangles himself from Ethan. Abe gives a blinding smile and takes Ethan's hand.

"She's good! She couldn't come to the ceremony because my hashla, that's my grandma, got sick. But we did comm this morning so that helps."

Ethan felt the longing in his palm from Abe. He knew he missed his mom terribly. She'd only been able to make it to Earth five times in the seven year period Abe's been here. Toroona was just so far away and it was a tiring, long journey.

"I am sure your mother is very proud of you," Spock says gently. Abe gives a smile that shows his fangs and gives a small nod. Ethan can tell his dad is remembering his own mother. Ethan never had a chance to meet his grandma but he remembers the feeling of warmth and a beautiful smile with flashes of a pretty dark haired woman when his father had melded with him. He'd only met his other grandmother once, and apparently that was a meeting of accident.

"Is sa'mekh'al coming?" Ethan asks as waiters start to bring out the food. His papa gives him a wink and his dad gives a nod with a quirk at the corner of his mouth. Ethan supposes it's got to do with his grandpa having a ridiculous soft spot for him. People say Ambassador Sarek has never smiled, but Ethan knows his parents have baby monitor footage of his sa'mekh'al bursting a big one when he babysat.

"He should arrive in the next five hours after his shuttle from New Vulcan lands," Spock supplied as a waiter set a plate full of salad and a side of plomeek soup next to him.

"I've only met your sa'mehk'al once, about two years ago at that Christmas party at your house. It'll be cool to talk to him more," Abe muses as a plate with a steak and more undiscernible meats is placed in front of him. Spock's nose gives a quick twitch.

"Sorry, I need a lot of protein in my diet," Abe apologizes sheepishly. Ethan steals a small bite of meat off his plate and gets an eyebrow raise from Jim.

"Just 'cause I don't need to eat meat doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good steak every once in a while."

"Amen. Hey Jim, when did I start liking your son more than you?" Bones grins and sips his beer as his own steak settles in front of him. Jim gives him a smirk and a skillfully concealed middle finger and less discretely mouths 'Fuck you Bones' that causes the doctor to break into laughter.

"I dinnae know about the rest of ya, but there should decidedly be more drinkin'. The boys are Starfleet graduates!" Scotty says grabbing his flask and pouring a small shot for everyone.

"Mr. Scott, alcohol will not-"

"Oh hell Spock, have a drink for your son and Abe! They deserve a toast!" Uncle Scotty says raising his glass. Spock gives small roll of his eyes and picks up his cup. Ethan and Abe raise theirs with twin smiles on their faces.

"Who'll make the toast then?" Aunty Uhura asks grabbing her own glass.

"We'll take turns! Scotty is up first, then Uhura, then Bones, and then Spock and me because we're the parents and we get to have the most emotional speech and make everyone cry," Jim says rubbing his hands together like a cosmic plan has just unfolded.

Scotty jumps up with his glass and smiles brightly as he looks down at Ethan and Abe.

"Alright ya little beasties, here's to ya both workin' on the fastest, smoothest sailin' ships in the Federation. Complimentary of yer Uncle Scotty of course!"

Ethan snorts in amusement and Abe throws a hand around his shoulders. Scotty sits down and Uhura stands up, all elegance.

"Here's to learning new things wherever your voyages may take you. Use those Federation linguistics books I gave you and study up boys, I don't need either one of you botching up a peace talk and willingly giving yourself up as a human sacrifice like someone at this table."

"Hey now! It was an honest to God mistake!" Jim whines petulantly.

"As was the incident on Vega879 I presume," Spock quips. Jim gives a distasteful grimace.

"You just took me back to some dark times honey. Dark times."

Abe laughs as Ethan covers his face in mock embarrassment. Bones stands up with a gruff and takes a sip of his beer as he does, keeping his other glass perfectly balanced in his other hand.

"Here's to adventure and all that shit. But more importantly boys, here's to not driving your ship assigned doctor to madness like these two morons did," he throws a thumb in the direction of Jim and Spock who have the audacity to look equal parts unimpressed and scandalized. Bones eyes softened, "Be safe, be healthy, and watch each other's backs. Here's to you both."

"Thanks Uncle Bones," Ethan smiles. Abe gives a curt nod in respect. Bones sits down as Spock and Jim stand up holding each other's hand.

"How is this customarily done?" Spock asks with a bit of uncertainty. Jim rolls his eyes and nudges his husband with his shoulder.

"Speak from the heart Spock."

Ethan smiles as his dad looks a bit uncertain before fixing them with a calming face.

"A great gift was given to me twenty two years and five months ago, a great gift that has significantly impacted my life. It is an experience raising a child and then watching that child raise itself. I could not have been happier with the outcome. My mother once told me that she would be proud of me no matter what I chose in life, the same as with you Ethan. May your endeavors in space bring you as much fulfillment as you have brought to my life. Live long and prosper sa-fu," Spock says, giving a small nod and a steadying breathe. Jim squeezes Spock's hand and fills their bond with love.

Ethan clears his throat and blinks back the happy tears in his eyes.

"Dad, thank you. Ashau du."

"Since your dad started the feelings fest, it's only right that I bring it to a close," Jim says with a bright smile. Bones groans in the background before a hard smack from Uhura has him silent quick.

"Firstly, here's to Abe. Thank you for looking out for our delinquent for this long. Thanks for loving him and showing him happiness. Don't get too annoyed with him out there in the belly of space, us Kirks only act like assholes to those we care about. You're a good kid, a great kid, and I can't think of anyone better to be looking out for my flesh and blood."

Abe straightens his back.

"It's an honor sir."

Jim smiles before turning to Ethan and raises his glass.

"And lastly but not least by far, here's to my boy. Ethan, I couldn't be more proud, not in a million years. You're the best out of both of your parents and I can't wait to see you in captain's gold. When you're out there in the silence of it all, and the stars surround you, I hope you find it just as amazing as I keep finding it to be. Here's to the stars, to exploring, and to you hotshot. Happy graduation."

Jim tips back his drink and the rest of the table follows. Ethan makes a move to stand up and round the table.

"Papa, thank you-"

"Cadet Ethan Grayson Kirk. Cadet Abraham Shashiss," An older man in black Starfleet regulated uniform says approaching the table. Ethan and Abe stand to attention.

"Yes sir," They say in unison looking straight forward.

"You've just gotten orders boys. Congratulations. Specifics will be given tomorrow. Report to Commander Admiral Bennick at o' seven hundred," He says giving a smile and a slap to each of their shoulders. Ethan relaxes a little and Abe smiles.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Excuse me, what's going on," Jim asks still standing up. The man keeps smiling politely and salutes him.

"Sorry Captain Kirk but it's classified."

Jim's face darkens slightly and he leans on the table.

"Nothing is classified when it comes to my kid."

"This time it is sir."

"And who the hell are you?" Jim snaps. Spock is up in an instant standing beside Jim, looking menacing.

"Dad, papa please-"

"What's going on Ethan?" Jim asks turning to his son. Ethan looks between the man in black and back to his dads. He takes a breathe and steels his voice.

"It's classified."

***

"What the fuck are you thinking? What the fuck are you both thinking?" Jim asks quietly sitting back in his arm chair. Spock is standing in the corner looking out of the window at the night sky. Ethan and Abe are standing at attention in front of him even though they've both changed into civvies.

A moment of silence passes.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jim asks, his voice getting louder. Ethan's back goes even more rigid.

"We're serving the Federation to the best of our capabilities," Ethan grounds out looking down at his father and meeting his eyes.

"By being essentially assassins?" Jim finally screams standing up. Ethan and Abe don't even flinch.

"Five people were picked out of our classes as the most compatible with these missions. The Federation-" Ethan starts.

"The Federation is the Federation! Starfleet does not go out of their way to just kill people!"

"And it still won't! Some people can't be bargained with for peace. Some people are not worth risking hundreds of lives on a starship because their captain fucked them into a hostile situation with a volatile crazy person who owns all the guns on the planet! We can save hundreds of lives!" Ethan shouts back. Abe grabs his arm and pulls him back into the middle of the room.

"He's right Mr. Kirk," Abe says sullenly but not without grit. Jim glares at them both and sneers.

"How long have you been in this program?"

"Training for two years, this is our first mission. Abe and I along with three others leave in three months."

"Where?" Jim hisses.

"It's classified," Ethan mocks. Abe jerks the arm in his hold and glares a warning at him. Ethan glares back but gives a nod of his head and Abe releases his arm.

"Then why tell us anything?" Jim fumes. Spock finally makes his way over and puts a cool calming hand on the back of Jim's neck. Jim spares him a glance before they lock back on his son and his boyfriend looking defiant as ever.

"Because you're my dads!"

Jim shakes his head in exasperation and paces back and forth like a pissed tiger.

"Have you considered the dangers for both of you? You can die. Tell me what's the likelihood that-"

"There's a sixty four point three percent chance I'll die doing this in the next ten years. There's a fifty eight point seven chance Abe will die. He gets a five point six difference because he sticks to the shadows better than I do," Ethan sasses back. "I've come to peace with it papa. If it's not me, it'll be someone else. Why should I make that person take the risk?"

"Because you're my child!" Jim shouts. Ethan gives him a confused look.

"And that makes me better than everyone else? That I'm Captain Kirk's son?" Ethan's face turns incredulous. "That's bullshit." He turns away from his papa and runs a hand through his hair. Abe stands back quietly and surveys the scene, he makes eye contact with Spock.

"Sir. You understand."

Jim and Ethan both look to Spock, one hopeful, the other betrayed.

"What?" Jim asks.

Spock holds his hands behind his back and faces Jim.

"T'hy'la, our son has a point," Spock says gently, attempting to stroke the bond but Jim has put up his walls. Jim shakes his head again before looking back at his bondmate.

"You care to fucking explain?"

"There have been multiple times that you yourself have placed your life in danger for the rest of the crew. You have even died for us-"

"I didn't have family waiting for me!"

Spock's eyes harden and his voice takes an edge,

"I do not think so Jim."

Jim's eyes widen and he clears his throat.

"That's not... Not what I meant," Jim breathes. Spock loses some of his rigidity.

"Ethan and Abraham are trying to help. The program has merit and there are multiple harmful situations that can be avoided if a team such as theirs is assembled," Spock looks to Jim.

"Spock-"

"I will not pretend to agree with the matter in full, but this is what Ethan has chosen. I will accept his decision and show support as I implore you to do t'hy'la."

Jim drags a hand over his face and he feels his stomach drop. Spock is looking expectantly at him but he looks away.

"You'll be killing people. You don't know what it's like to take a life," He says . Ethan snorts.

"I'd still end up killing people if I was on a starship. You can attest to that."

"It's different when you're fighting for your life."

"I'll be fighting for others' lives. Besides who's to say I haven't killed someone?" Ethan taunts. Jim's eyes widen and Spock's fingers twitch. Abe grabs the back of his t-shirt and tugs him back.

"Stop Ethan," Abe warns again. Ethan knocks Abe's hand away.

"No, since he wants all the juicy details." Ethan turns to Jim, "What do you think our training is? Of course there's extensive combat and weapons handling, but that doesn't get us ready for what we have to do. Think about it, of course we're going to have to kill some fucker-"

In three steps Jim's hand cracks down across Ethan's face. Spock is by his side in two and pulling Jim away from him. Ethan's head is still to the the side and he takes a moment before looking back to his parents. Jim is shaking and he wants to apologize right there but his throat won't work.

"I think we're done here," Ethan says looking directly at Jim. He grabs his coat from the couch and makes a beeline for the front door.

"Sa-fu please-" Spock starts making his way to his son.

"No dad. I'm good. I'll keep in touch before the mission, but I need to go right now." Ethan disappears out the door, leaving it open for Abe to follow. Abe stares at the doorway for a moment before turning back to Spock and Jim.

"He was bullshitting. We don't kill anyone till our first mission. They just prepare us for what it's going to be like. He was just bullshitting," Abe whispers. He grabs his own jacket from the couch.

"I think his shields need some more work," Abe says to Spock who nods. He turns to Jim,

"He had been really excited to tell you."

Abe turns around and walks out the door, quietly shutting it behind him, leaving Spock and Jim alone.

***

It's a month later and Jim hasn't seen or talked to Ethan. He knows he still talks to Spock and his heart feels like it'll cave any second.

Spock is in the kitchen drinking tea and burning incense when Jim walks in.

Spock is humming an old Vulcan lullaby that'd he'd sing to Ethan when he was a baby. Obviously they talked recently.

"How is he?" Jim asks pouring himself a cup of tea and sitting opposite of Spock. Spock gives pause before answering.

"He is well. In two months he and his group leave for their mission. He does not know how long it will take but assures me it is less than the five month mark."

Jim watches Spock take a drink of his tea and they eye war for a little while before Jim caves.

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

Spock raises a brow.

"Have you tried calling him? Or Abe for that matter?" Spock asks, setting down his cup and waiting patiently for Jim in that annoying manner of his.

"No. But he hasn't reached out to me either!" Jim whines, sitting back and nursing his tea.

"I have tried to talk to him in calling you before he leaves, however, he is most stubborn. Exactly like one of his parents."

Spock maintains the eyebrow raise and Jim rolls his eyes.

"Yes I know. You're insinuating me. Yes, I got it." Jim puts his tea down and throws his hands in the air. Spock narrows his eyes at the display.

"You both exhibit the same behavior and seem to have no knowledge of it. How strange to watch two people with so much in common fall prey to emotions like pride and anger."

Jim rolls his eyes but straightens up.

"I know you're still mad at me, I can feel you in my head remember."

"I am disappointed in both of you. How you both went great lengths to anger the other."

"Him more so than me!"

Spock gets up calmly and grabs his tea.

"Jim, you are fifty five Terran years old. I believe the human phrase goes as follows, 'act like it'."

Spock primly leaves the kitchen and Jim.

***

Two months later since Jim and Ethan had their falling out and Jim cannot understand how people willing kick their kids out of their lives.

"You're happy today," Jim observes as Spock flits about the house organizing the large amount of books they've collected over the years. Spock stops mid stride and gives Jim a look. Jim has yet to come up with a name for this look but it seems to be half annoyance and anticipation.

"I have received news that seems to have heightened my mood."

Jim waits for a moment to see if any further explanation will be given, and when it doesn't, he sighs loudly before inquiring.

"It is not my news to distribute," He supplies walking around Jim to their bookcase and organizing by genre and its subcategories of author, alphabetized, and date published.

Jim chews his lip nervously.

"I'm just so worried that I might lose him if he does this."

Spock freezes as the admission leaves Jim. Spock pauses before he puts the books down and makes his way over to his husband. Spock grabs his hand and gives him a Vulcan kiss before pressing his lips to Jim's thoughtfully.

"Jim, if you do not make an attempt to repair this situation, you will lose him indefinitely," Spock whispers. Jim looks up to Spock with wet eyes and pulls his bondmate down for another kiss.

They pull apart with a shaky breathe on Jim's part and a sigh on Spock's. Jim cradle's his t'hy'la's face as determination falls over his.

"Okay. Okay. What do I do?"

Spock gently pulls away to retrieve his PADD and hands it to Jim as soon as he's swiped to the correct screen. Jim scans it with surprise dawning on his face.

"Where'd you get all of this? Isn't it supposed to be classified?" Jim asks as he reads the information and puts it down to his memory.

"I believe I have given you a window of opportunity," Spock smirks. Jim looks up with a smile of his own.

"Thank you. I love you," Jim says walking over and planting another kiss on Spock's lips.

"And I you Jim. "

He gives another look over the information.

"Seriously though, are you James Bond? All this info," Jim says mesmerized. Spock raises a brow.

"I am Spock."

Jim smirks as an idea forms in his head.

"And I am Groot. I gotta go talk to McCoy about something babe, but I'll be back." Jim kisses the top of Spock's head and yells while running out of the door,

"Don't forget the Physics of Black Holes by What's His Dumb Face is propping the kitchen table up!"

***

"Make sure the thrusters are working. I don't want a repeat performance of last week got it?" Abe orders the port's garage employee. He nods begrudgingly but does as he's told. He watch the man slip under the ship with ease and he decides to go check the packing and how it's going. He's walking towards the mouth of the cargo hold's opening when he see a mop of familiar blonde hair.

"Mr. Kirk." Abe says with a sigh and saddles up beside the captain. Jim smiles and taps the sunglasses on his face.

"Just call me Jim, I'm incognito at the moment."

Abe hisses low in exasperation.

"How did you know about our docking and leaving location?" Abe asks with his hands on his hips and a roll of his eyes.

"I'm married to James Bond. He knows everything, especially on how to whip me into shape and repair what I have with my son," Jim says, rearranging the package in his hand and wow Abe is just noticing Jim is carrying a box. It's about the size of a pillow and covered in dust.

"What's that?"

"It's a present for Ethan. Where is he by the way?"

Abe scratches the back of his neck but gives in to the expectant face Jim gives him.

"He's haggling for fuel cost so he'll be back in a couple of minutes. We're supposed to be scavengers but I'm assuming you know that considering you look like one. Coming undercover on the mission too?" Abe asks with a smirk.

Jim snorts in amusement.

"No, not really my cup of tea. I'm just here to talk to Ethan."

Abe opens his mouth then closes it. He tests his weight on both on his feet before resting his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"He's missed you. He missed his papa. He was always asking about you when he talked to his dad but Spock always told him that if he wanted to know he could just call you and ask. You both are the definition of stubborn you know that?"

Jim smiles and readjusts his grip on the box.

"Can I ask you a question Abe?"

Abe shrugs his shoulders.

"At this point we're family. Ask away."

"Did you tell your mom what you're doing?"

Abe runs his hand through his hair and looks back to Jim.

"Yeah I did. I told her a couple of days after we left your house."

"And what did she say?"

"She cursed and threw stuff, normal Tallarin rage stuff. She didn't talk to me for a couple of days after that but then she called me a week later and just asked one thing of me."

Jim bites his lips again in nervous habit.

"What did she want?'

"All she asked is that when I leave for a mission I come back from that mission. That I come to visit her and bring Ethan, bring you and Spock. In the future, that I bring her all of her grandbabies and live a long happy life."

"That simple for her?"

Abe lets out a laugh.

"I'm sure it wasn't but she had to trust in my decision that I knew what was best for myself. And that's what you have to do with Ethan."

Jim takes a moment to really look at Abe and he pulls his sunglasses off his face.

"I'm glad he has you with him through this."

Abe smiles and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I love him," He answers honestly. Jim pats him on the shoulder.

"I know. Thank you."

Abe looks up suddenly and his smile brightens like the sun.

"There he is," He says walking up to an approaching Ethan and kissing him lightly.

Jim nervously moves the package to his other hand as he sees Abe whisper something into Ethan's ear. Ethan finally looks over and sees Jim. Jim feels his stomach drop and doesn't know what to do when Abe moves to enter the ship and Ethan advances towards him.

"Papa," Ethan asks weary. Jim lets go of the breathe he was holding and hugs his son tightly. Ethan's arms wrap themselves around him and they hug for what seems like hours but could only have been mere seconds.

"I'm so sorry Ethan, I should never have hit you," Jim says laying a hand down on the cheek he had struck. Ethan snorts dismissively and moves Jim's hand. 

"No, no papa. I was being a little shit. I deserved it. I'm sorry I pushed you, it was a punk move on my part."

Jim gives him a small smile.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I just don't want to lose you."

Ethan furrows his brow.

"Papa, I'm always going to come back. The same way you and dad do when you leave for a voyage and come back. There are risks on both sides," Ethan glances towards the ship. "Besides, I'm in good hands. Abe and I will protect each other."

"That kid really loves you," Jim says following his line of sight.

"He'd better, we are t'hy'la."

Jim takes a moment to process the information before he opens his mouth.

"I'm sorry, let's roll back to what you just said. What?"

Ethan's eyes widen.

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"Your dad doesn't tell me shit when he's pissed at me! You bonded with Abe? Holy Shit! Congratulations!" And Jim can't stop the shout coming out or the smile spreading on his face. Ethan laughs and hugs Jim again.

"When? For how long? Jesus you guys have been together for what? Seven years? Have you been bonded that long?"

Ethan shakes his head.

"It was only last month."

Jim scrunches his nose and gives a confused look.

"I thought you guys were already physical though. I mean I really don't want to talk about my kid's sex life but still."

"I hadn't ever melded with him. I didn't think I even could so I never bothered with his psi points. He would always joke about it with me and stuff but," Ethan gives a momentary frown, "I didn't want to be disappointed if nothing ever happened. Then one night I did and suddenly I was totally encompassed with this warmth and happiness and love and it was coming from Abe. It wasn't just any bond. It's t'hy'la."

Jim smiles and shakes his head.

"So much for that bonding percentage when you were fifteen."

"That eleven point two percent can kiss my ass."

Jim laughs and transfers the box in his hand to his other absentmindly. He remembers he has the box and offers it to Ethan.

"What's this?"

"Something I made your Uncle Bones dig up from my cadet days in the dorms."

Ethan grabs the box gently and pulls the top off and carefully pulls out a brown leather jacket.

"I used to live in that thing. You don't have to wear it, but I'd like for you to take it with you, so a little piece of me can still go with you," Ethan turns to look at his papa but Jim keeps going before he makes himself cry, "I trust you. You're a grown man and I trust you to make your own life decisions. I'm never going to not be scared for you, and I'll always be a worried mess, but I do believe you when you say you'll come back. I love you."

Ethan pulls Jim into a hug again and they take a moment for themselves.

"I love you too. Thank you papa."

"You are forever welcome kiddo."

Ethan pulls back with a grin and puts on the jacket. It fits perfectly. Jim covers his mouth with a hand and admires his son.

"I know, I look good," Ethan jokes posing. Jim laughs and playfully punches his shoulder. Ethan grins in response and rubs the spot.

"Your dad and I are going on another voyage in the next month. Maybe we'll see you up there," Jim says eyeing the ship again and pointing up.

"Among the stars," Ethan recites with a smirk.

"Among the stars."

"Hey, Ethan, time to go!" Abe shouts from the open boarding lock. Ethan gives him a thumbs up and turns back to Jim.

"Tell dad I love him."

"Everyday, scout's honor."

Ethan gives Jim one last quick hug before he starts jogging over to the boarding lock.  Jim's heart beats faster every step Ethan gets closer to the ship.

"Hey! She's a beautiful ship! What'd you name her?" Jim shouts to him as he gets inside and they begin to lock her up. Ethan shares a look with Abe who smiles and shakes his head.

"Hotshot! Her name is Hotshot!"

And before Jim has time to blink the carrier doors open and they're gone. Just an empty docking space waiting to be filled with another ship. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and stares as the carrier doors close back up.

Twenty minutes later he turns around to catch a shuttle home. He stops and a slow smile spreads across his face.

"Hotshot huh?"

He gives one last look at the empty space but his smile never falters.

"Man my kid is an asshole"

 


End file.
